


Just Stay

by Squish13



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, here comes the angst train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squish13/pseuds/Squish13
Summary: "Don't you know I miss her too..."





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this has been crossposted from FFN and my tumblr, hyliansquish.

“How long has it been since we last had this chance?” She whispered upon parting lips with her lover.  Slender fingers laced through golden hair as gazes met.

The hot breath against her skin sent shivers through the Diamond’s body.  Her grip upon the other tightened for a moment, just before she slid a hand up her back, holding her closer.  She closed her eyes, pressing her face into that candyfloss hair, intoxicated by its scent.  “Too long.”

Reluctant as they were, the two Diamonds parted slightly, still allowing their foreheads to touch.    
“I really wish you could stay longer.  It gets so… lonely on Earth.”

“You’re surrounded by gems, Pink.”

She pulled away completely, holding her own shoulders as she wandered off.  Pink couldn’t help but look out the ship.  Homeworld was a glittering jewel, a testament to their great civilization.  She sighed.  “You know what I mean.”

Yellow hung her head.  She wanted to be there, she really did.  “You know I can’t.” She said.

Pink continued to look out at the stars beyond them, releasing a steady breath.  “I know.”  She closed her eyes. “I trust you, more than any gem.  Just…”

Yellow had closed the distance between them, hesitant, unsure about what she could do.

“Stay with me.” Pink spoke, voice wavering.  “Stay until they whisk me away for a millennium more.”  Tears which spilled were tenderly touched by a gloved hand, cupping her cheeks.

It was their last moment of such peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Help me know what you think!
> 
> As always, Squish here wishing you all a fantastic day! :D


End file.
